


Baby, Let Me Love You

by GeomeunNabi



Series: The Pussy Eater Chronicles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sugar Mommy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Take a glimpse into the life of a 21 year old broke med student Park Chanyeol, as he signs up to be a sugar baby of a 30 year old Kim Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Pussy Eater Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Baby, Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new fic and its ChanChen this time! Hope you enjoyyyy

_The sterotypical broke college student applied to Chanyeol even at the start of his first college year. Even though he was a very smart student, and very studious at the age of 21, his scholarship still can't make the cut for his living expenses. As a freshman in medicine, he has a lot of things to cover, at least tuition wasn't part of it. He tried getting jobs at local restaurants and even getting gravetard shifts in convience stores just to get himself by, but it never got him the right amount to eat thrice a day. It was until his friend, Baekhyun, jokingly told him to get a sugar daddy._

_"Or sugar mommy if you're into that" Baekhyun cackles as he saw Chanyeol turn redder than one of those ripe strawberries Baekhyun eats._

_But he did take his suggestion. He took it by heart and actually downloaded an application made for that purpose, and it did show him wonders._

"That's it baby, lick me there more." Jongdae grunts out as she lightly pulls on Chanyeol's hair, forget the paperwork work she was doing earlier, this was a better way to pass the time. Chanyeol nods in reply and licks her folds more, teasing her clit and inserting a lubed finger inside her. The younger man looks up at the woman he blushes as he sees her dominating smirk. Jongdae grips the boy's hair tight and pushes him in deeper into her mound. She moans as Chanyeol curled his tongue inside and slowly fucked her. 

_He met Kim Jongdae, a 30 year old woman, who graduated law at such at early age. She had succefully built her own firm and is now one of the most succesful lawyers in the country. Chanyeol was lucky to have seen her profile, a sultry photo of her taking a sexily biting on the ends of her glasses with her hair all rustled up and with a dress shaping her curves so beautifully. He immediately messaged the lawyer who responded at first with formality until they set a date on when to meet up._

_The woman was there earlier than him, her glasses now perched on her nose, blonde hair curled and kept. She looked regal although she was wearing business clothes and a pair of heels that could kill a man. She was looking through her phone and Chanyeol took this as the sign to message her. She looks up and their eyes met, her lips curl up to a smile and beamed at him. Chanyeol slowly made her way to her table. Jongdae smiles and shook his hand, and Chanyeol blushed, looking down at the ground._

"Mngh, yes baby yes.fuck!" Jongdae moans and bucked her hips up to Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol groans and gripped her thighs and pulled them wider, licking her harsher and deeper. The college student was now 23, still with his sugar mommy, now turned girlfriend. Jongdae writhes to the sensations as Chanyeol inserts another finger in her, scissoring her open and almost sucking her wholely. 

"God baby, you're so good at eating me out." Jongdae mewls and squeezed his head between her legs, pulling him closer with her heels. Jongdae pulled Chanyeol away from her folds, Chanyeol lapped up the remaining slick on his mouth and looked up at her. Jongdar looked so fucked out, her clothes a mess and her legs covered with saliva and her pre-cum. She stood up with shaky legs, gripping chanyeol by the collar, she made sure the door to her office was locked and reminded herself that she had told her secretary Sehun that she won't entertain any walk ins. The secretary rolled his eyes and just brushed it off, typing the latest report he needed to do. 

She pulls Chanyeol to the leather sofa, . She clambers unto Chanyeol's lap, kissing his neck and smirking as she could hear his breath hitch. She teases his chest with her fingertips, and pulled him again by the collar. 

"Does baby want to finish what he started?" Jongdae whispers, taking his hand and placing it on her thigh. Chanyeol immediately nods and kisses her, slow and languid. 

  
_"So you need money for your tuition?" Dae says as she reads Chanyeol's bio on the application. Chanyeol shuffles on his seat and nods, Jongdae grabs his hand and caresses it._

_"Hey its fine needing money for that, I was also once a sugar baby, I had to find some way to finish my law degree." She says, comforting him._

_"S-so, what's your part of the agreement?" Chanyeol sputters, looking up to the woman this time. The woman seemed like she was thinking for a while then she opened her mouth._

_"A companion, for parties, events and even just lunches I guess."_

_"What about sex?"_

_"Sex?"_

_"Yeah, sex."_

_"Well, are you good at it?" She asks_

_Chanyeol blushes more and hid his face. Jongdae laughs softly and asked a waitress for the bill, when the bill came she immediately pays and left with Chanyeol hand in hand. Chanyeol, confused follows her to the bathroom stall. Jongdae pulled him inside and locked the bathroom._

_"Well lets test that then?" Jongdae smirks before kissing Chanyeol fully on his lips._

"Channie baby! There, harder there!" Jongdae wails out as Chanyeol bounced her on his cock. Both of them semi clothed, Chanyeol losing his shirt and just unzipped his pants, and Jongdae with her remaining white dress shirt, threatening to slip off her shoulders. Jongdae gripped Chanyeol's shoulders scratching his skin as Chanyeol pounded her. 

"Baby, I'm close, I'm so close!" Jongdae says before Chanyeol pulled out and pushed them to the sofa. Chanyeol positioned them in which Jongdae was on his head Jongdae whines at the emptiness of her insides before getting bombarded with Chanyeol's mouth on her mound, as he presses her down to him, hard. 

"Channie no wait I'm-" Jongdae sputters a scream and came. Chanyeol smirks in victory and laps up her cum, little by little, Jongdae whines and rodes his face, swiveling her hips as she rode out her orgasm thanks to Chanyeol's tongue. Chanyeol helps her lie down on the sofa after he finished cleaning her, another thing he learned. Jongdae kisses Chanyeol softly, giving a barrage of pecks as he cleaned her with wet wipes. 

"Do you need help with yours baby?" Jongdae says, seeing that Chanyeol was still hard. Chanyeol only shrugs and maneuvered her again, this time Chanyeol was on top

"Just wanna grind." He whispers as he took her dress shirt and threw it away with the rest if her soiled clothes, leaving her with her red bra on. Chanyeol licks his lips, and smiles seeing that it had a front clasp instead of a back one. He unclasps it and immediately groaned, Jongdae had always been his ideal type. A sweet woman, adorable, smart, and had nice breasts, well he was a boob man after all. 

He immediately got the bottle of lube and lathered his cock. Jongdae pressed her breasts together, and made a tunnel for his cock. She looks at him, looming over him. 

Chanyeol immediately went into the warmth and fucked it relentless, jossling over Jongdae as he moved. Jongdae followed his movments and made the tunnel tighter for him, after a few more strokes, he came, his cum splattering over her breasts and neck, some even made it to her mouth which she quickly licked away. Chanyeol smiles and leaned down, kissing her. 

_"So was that a good enough demonstration for you Ms. Kim?" Chanyeol says while Jongdae fixes her skirt, almost defiled due to the things they had done in the bathroom. She adjusts her bra, which Chanyeol basically almost ripped, while Chanyeol was still licking his mouth after who knows what happened._

_"Well, you made me cum, twice, and you basically have the stamina and the size of a horse." Jongdae says and ponders again, playfully._

_"I guess, you fill out that box too, you pussy eater."_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my acc @Geomoaning for the sexy stuff, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
